Computer simulations of motion, e.g., using FEA, have long been used to model and predict the behavior of systems, particularly dynamic systems. Such systems utilize mathematical formulations to calculate structural volumes under various conditions based on fundamental physical properties. Various methods are known to convert a known physical object into a grid, or mesh, for performing finite element analysis, and various methods are known for calculating interfacial properties, such as stress and strain, at the intersection of two or more modeled physical objects.
Use of computer simulations such as computer aided modeling in the field of garment fit analysis is known. Typically, the modeling involves creating a three-dimensional (hereinafter “3D”) representation of the body, such as a woman, and a garment, such as a woman's dress, and virtually representing a state of the garment when the garment is actually put on the body. Such systems typically rely on geometry considerations, and do not take into account basic physical laws. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,627, issued to Sakaguchi on Oct. 30, 2001.
Another field in which 3D modeling of a human body is utilized is the field of medical device development. In such modeling systems, geometry generators and mesh generators can be used to form a virtual geometric model of an anatomical feature and a geometric model of a candidate medical device. Virtual manipulation of the modeled features can be output to stress/strain analyzers for evaluation. Such a system and method are disclosed in WO 02/29758, published Apr. 11, 2002 in the names of Whirley, et al.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,619, issued to Rice on Oct. 30, 2001, discloses a three-dimensional, virtual reality, tissue specific model of a human or animal body which provides a high level of user-interactivity.
The problem remains, however, how to both capture motion of a deformable surface, and then drive motion of the same deformable surface and accurately measure its physical behavior, such as deformation in response to external forces. That is, to date there is no way to move a surface through a prescribed motion but also allow for deformations and deviations to that surface from that motion caused by external forces such as garments or other objects. There is no way to prescribe surface motion and compute the motion, including deformations of the same surface. The problem is complicated when two deformable surfaces are interacted, such as when a soft, deformable garment is in contact with soft, deformable skin.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system or method capable of capturing motion of a deformable surface and modeling surface deformations of the deformable surface consistent with fundamental laws of physics.
Further, there remains a need for a system or method capable of modeling a soft, deformable garment while worn on a soft deformable body under dynamic conditions, such as walking or the act of sitting that simulates real stress/strain behavior.
Finally, there remains a need for a system or method capable of modeling a soft, deformable garment while worn on a soft deformable body under dynamic conditions that is not overly computer-time intensive; that is, it does not require such time and computing capability as to make it effectively un-usable for routine design tasks.